


Hazy Shades of Life

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to go to London for a couple of days, and Ianto isn't dealing with it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Shades of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Massively unbeta, so please forgive all mistakes. I'm a little behind with my [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/) fics, but playing catch up. Written for [Day Nine](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/3177.html)

Title: Hazy Shades of Life  
'Verse: Time After Time  
Word Count:2882  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Stephanie, Gwen (mentioned), OCs (mentioned): Olivia and Seleny  
Spoilers: Small one for "Small Worlds". Takes place long after TW03 and DW04.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: MPREG, slash, possible fluff alert  
Summary: Jack has to go to London for a couple of days, and Ianto isn't dealing with it well.  
Notes: Massively unbeta, so please forgive all mistakes. I'm a little behind with my [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/) fics, but playing catch up. Written for [Day Nine](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/3177.html)

  
_"The white of the dusting of snow_  
lingers in the shadows, on the fallen leaves,  
the cooler spots in the yard,  
in the lee of the shrubs, the crooks of the branches  
in subtle and still ways, remaining  
a little longer, cooling the world,  
providing fringe and accent  
before the sameness of winter  
when shades of gray in the snow  
will mark its edges, dimensions  
now it remains trim around the edges  
in little and small places, in the calm  
away from sun and activity  
hiding a while before fading  
slowly, slowly, away  
before the winter coming"

\-- Raymond A. Foss  
 **Winter Coming**  


Leaning against the counter in their kitchen, Jack let out a heavy sigh. He knew Ianto was sitting in the lounge, in a major snit. He could feel his partner’s displeasure even with Ianto in the next room. He was certain Stephanie would feel it too, and then they both would have a lot of explaining to do, assuring their daughter that everything was fine.

Jack was going to keep firm to his decision, but he also had to admit he understood where Ianto was coming from. He had been there once. Jack was hoping that now with Ianto being on the other side of things, he would be spared from the unreasonable demands Jack had made upon his partner. As he thought back to the months he was pregnant with Stephanie, he grimaced as he realized payback was only fair.

However, he was still not going to take chances of anyone finding out that both men really did not use surrogates to have children.

Jack glanced out the kitchen window and saw Stephanie playing in the garden. It was freezing cold out there, and yet she seemed to be fine happily playing. He checked the time since they had bundled her up and allowed her to go into the garden to play. He would give her another ten minutes, before he insisted she come back to the warmth of their cottage.

Which gave him ten minutes to sort things out with Ianto. Sighing, he pushed off from the counter, and made his way to the lounge. He found Ianto lounging on the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table, one of the throw pillows under his feet.

“I’m glad to see you’re keeping your feet up,” Jack commented as he entered the room.

Ianto snorted and changed the channel on the television.

“I know you’re not ignoring me, so don’t try,” Jack continued on. He walked over to the fireplace, checking the fire. He rubbed his hands before the fire. “Nice and cozy in here, isn’t it? At least it’ll be warm when I go drag Stephanie in.”

The channel changed again.

“Ianto, look,” Jack started, turning to face his partner. “I know that the perception filter helps to get around town, and do a little shopping. But it’s not made for long term. A couple of hours at the most.” He moved across the room and sat down in the easy chair near the couch. “Long enough to have a meal in a nice restaurant.” He smiled, suddenly having an idea. “But that’s about it.”

Ianto finally looked over at Jack. “It’ll be just for a few hours. We’ll leave before there’s any chance of it needing recharging.”

Jack shook his head. “Sorry, Ianto. And I know when you think about later, you’ll realize just what a bad idea this is.”

“But you’ll go anyway.” Ianto folded his arms, with a stubborn set to his face.

“I have to. I’m in charge of Torchwood, so of course I need to make an appearance. While I’m there, I might as well look into how they are handling things over there at London. They want to start building up again, and I’d rather they stay underground. I’m not too thrilled with getting this invite in the first place.”

“If there is anyone who can convince them of the dangers of going public, it’s someone who survived the downfall of Torchwood One. And apparently I’m the survivor who is still around.”

Jack sighed. That was another gray area that warned Jack to proceed with caution. “You know whatever they have in Torchwood archives is what I okayed when I was approached to start it up again. As far as the records in Torchwood One goes, all the survivors of Canary Wharf are now dead. You included.”

“But you can allow them to know you’ve been hanging out in Torchwood for how long now? Oh yes, that would be almost 200 years.”

“Look, it’s one thing to explain that I can die, but I don’t stay that way. But Ianto….” Jack shook his head. “Sure you’re back. But you stayed dead for 21 years. Even if you’re still you, in another way you’re not. And to explain that, then we’d have to explain the Sidahiegn, which we are sworn to secrecy about.”

“We don’t have to tell them everything. We can come up with something. Besides, it’s not as if they don’t deal with the bizarre. They’re Torchwood. They deal with alien life. We can shift full responsibility on the Doctor. Then we wouldn’t have to go into detail.”

Jack shook his head. “No, Ianto. Let them keep believing what they do about you. You’re my partner, but you’re not the same man from a half century ago.”

“Just your luck you fell in love with a man having the same name as your first partner, huh? What does that make you look like? What about how it makes our relationship look like?”

“I don’t care what they think about me. Anyway, even if I did decide to let that information get to them, there’s still the fact that you are pregnant, and there’s no hiding it yet.”

“One more time, Jack. They _are_ Torchwood. They deal with alien life. I’m sure they also have files on races where the males are the ones who reproduce. So it’s possible with me. Tell them that I’m really also from the 51st century, or something like that.”

“No. I’m not putting you, me or our children in jeopardy like that. Yes, they’re Torchwood. Yes, I know they are capable of doing the job they need to. But it’s not like our Torchwood. Ultimately they may be under me, but I don’t know them like I know our team. And quite frankly, I don’t trust them with our personal information. It’s too risky. Especially since they work with UNIT more closely than we do. No. I’ll be leaving in the morning for London, while you stay put here with Stephanie, and I’ll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully the day after tomorrow.”

“Meanwhile at that party in the evening, you’ll be flirting all over the place.” Ianto started to fume again.

Jack threw his hands up in the air. “I need to get Stephanie inside. I know she thinks she’s fine, but I don’t want to find an icicle in the shape of our daughter in the garden. Go ahead and sulk for now. You’ll understand.” He got up and started to leave the room. In the doorway to the kitchen, he look back at Ianto. “I think you forgot about how you felt about things when I was pregnant. If we decide to let London know as much of the truth about you that we dare, fine. I can consider that. But only after you have that baby. Because I am not risking putting either of us or the kids in danger of becoming test subjects.” Jack was gone from the doorway, the door swinging closed behind him.

Ianto sighed. He hated Jack sometimes. He hated that the other man made him understand why he was being so damn stubborn. He had been just as stubborn when Jack was having Stephanie.’

He still wanted to go to London with Jack for a few days. He considered bringing Stephanie along, but knew that would be pushing it. At least he would be there with Jack. At least he would get some of Jack’s attention, instead of knowing his partner would spend the entire time he was at the party flirting his way through Torchwood One, acting like a god who came down to walk amongst his people.

His anger spurred on because he could not use the argument that Jack did not know what it felt like to be left behind for days. Jack knew. The times the leader of Torchwood was expected to make an appearance while said man was obviously pregnant, he still managed to fulfill his obligations. Even if he was stuck at home for the time.

Ianto remembered how unsettling it was to Jack when he realized for the first time that Ianto was able to change his form completely. Not just little changes enough to dodge bullets and avoid injury, but to take on a completely different form. There really was no need for Ianto to make such a drastic change until a very pregnant Captain Jack Harkness was required to make an appearance in London, to meet with the still newly resurrected Torchwood London. Ianto had thought he had made a very bad mistake, even if he had warned Jack before changing, appearing to look like his partner. Thankfully Jack shook off his shock quick enough and less than a week later, found himself alone in Cardiff, five months pregnant, and worrying that Ianto did not bring any suspicion that the Jack Harkness that was in London was an imposter. Jack spent the days knowing that if Ianto was pulling it off, it meant he was flirting with every man, woman and whatever else they had there at Torchwood London, and later admitted it did not sit well with him. Now without being there.

Ianto understood. He understood well enough to know he was not looking forward to the same for at least two days.

And suddenly he was scared. He was scared because he realized that what he saw as a blessing, could also be a curse. That they lives were in more shadows than normal for Torchwood employees. And he hated that sometimes.

He also knew he would get over it, because the alternative was to not have what they had at all.

That was something Ianto knew he could never live with.

Knowing this, then why did he feel like still sitting there and sulking for a while longer?

 

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Jack opened the door to the garden quietly and watching their daughter play. She was playing make-believe, like children would do at her age, talking an imaginary friend. Jack and Ianto were yet to press her for details, wanting to respect her privacy.

It still made Jack shudder whenever he saw it, remembering Jasmine and the fairies who killed the girl’s step-father and Estelle Cole. Seleny had assured him when Stephanie started to have an imaginary play friend that they would know, and that her mother would be able to warn them. Since they had no visits from Gwen warning them otherwise, Jack forced himself to calm down and allow his daughter to do what almost every other toddler did.

He wondered if maybe she needed other friends than grown-ups at the Hub. It can’t be healthy, he started to wonder. Other than the others in Torchwood, she had a Weevil as a friend, and a pteranodon as a ‘family’ pet. Maybe he should make more of an effort with the other families on their road in setting up playdates, and give Stephanie more time to spend with other children her age, instead of whenever they had a chance to take her to the playground.

Jack watched her for a while longer. She seemed happy enough. He shook her head. No, not seem. Not with their family. He would know if she really was not as happy as she appeared, because he would sense it. Ianto would most definitely know. Jack realized that Ianto would also know if there were any problems with her imaginary friends. The family bond they had developed enable Jack to sense the emotions of his family, but Ianto was able to go deeper into their minds. He usually would request permission if he felt the need, but on the rare occasion he had admitted to slipping into Stephanie’s mind, just to assure all was well.

Unknown to Jack at that moment, his mind turned to the same thoughts Ianto was having, cursing the life they lived and how much their lives were shrouded to hide the mysteries surrounding them from those outside their extended family known as Torchwood Three. It was the price they paid for wanting to have their own children, and not adopt. Both him and Ianto had the working parts to bring children that were theirs into the world and decided to use those parts.

As he watched Stephanie, he knew they would just have to deal with those shadows. Accept that the two fathers would feel the darkness the deceit to the outside world brought about at times.

It was a price to pay, but if he sat down to discuss it fully with Ianto, he knew they would come to the same conclusion. It was worth it. The darkness and shadows were minimal compared to the sunshine that filled their lives in the form of their love and Stephanie and the unborn child Ianto was carrying.

He also knew there were ways to chase some of those shadows away. Jack knew of one way. He shook his head, mentally chastising himself for still being so damn stubborn even after all these years.

Not this time. He grinned as Stephanie finally turned around and noticed him standing in the doorway.

“Come on in, Stephanie, because you catch yourself a cold,” he said, holding out his arms.

“I don’t wanna yet,” she replied, but she still ran to her daddy’s outstretched arms, happy to get a hug from him.

Jack picked her up, taking a step out into the garden to swing her around, making her giggle. “Too bad, sweet pea,” he stated. “It’s almost time for lunch anyway, and you promised Taddy to help him.”

“Oh!” Stephanie put her arms around Jack’s neck and nodded. “I did.”

He grinned wider, rubbing his nose against his daughter’s tiny pert nose. “Yes, you did. And you know what else?”

“What, Daddy?”

“I’m going to help too.”

Stephanie released her hold on Jack’s neck to lean back a little and clap her hands. “YAY!”

“And then tonight, we’re going out for dinner.”

“Because you’re going away tomorrow?” she asked, looking a little sad.

“Well, I am, sweet pea, but guess what?”

“What?”

“I’m not going to London, and I’m taking you and Taddy with me.”

“Where, Daddy?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. It’ll be just for the overnight. Maybe after lunch you can help me decide?”

She nodded her head, making her brown curls bounce. “Yep!”

Jack laughed and kissed her forehead. “Now, let’s go inside and get you washed up. Then we can help Taddy with lunch.”

“Okay Daddy.” She gave Jack a sloppy kiss and when he put her down, she went running into the cottage. Jack shook his head. He knew she was most likely looking for Ianto, and probably tell him the news before Jack closed the back door.

He was entering the lounge when he noticed Ianto walking toward the kitchen with an excited Stephanie jumping up and down around him.

Ianto looked at Jack. “What’s this about you not going to London?”

Jack shrugged. “I don’t have to be there. It's just a stupid party. I could set up a conference call to discuss what I need with them.” He grinned at his partner. “I decided to take more control of our lives. I really didn’t want to go, leaving you and Stef behind. Sometimes I’ll still have to, but this time, I’m deciding not to.”

“And we’re going away too! YAY!” Stephanie exclaimed, excited.

“And about that?” Ianto asked, pointing to their excited daughter.

“I thought since I’m not expected to be at the Hub for at least a couple of days, that we take advantage of it and go somewhere.” He glanced down at Stephanie. “Not too far, just in case Aunt Livvy needs to see Taddy,” he added.

“Why?” Ianto asked.

“Because you’re right. And we haven’t gone away for some family time in….” Jack shrugged again and once more indicated Stephanie, “so long that I don’t think she remembers us doing it.”

“Are you serious?” Ianto asked.

Jack smirked. “You should know the answer to that.” He opened his mind, knowing Ianto was too polite sometimes. He felt Ianto accept the invitation.

Jack watched the smile grow on his partner’s face. It was so bright and warm and loving. It was smiles like that which made all the decisions they made concerning their personal lives worth it.

As Ianto went over to Jack and pulled him close, the swell of his tummy pressing against Jack’s own flat stomach, Jack’s smile matched his partner’s. With Stephanie dancing around them happily, as she did whenever she saw her daddies kiss, the two men held each other, kissing passionately until they had to pull away to get their breathes.

Stephanie was still doing her dance around the kitchen, making the two men laugh. Jack placed a hand on Ianto’s tummy, tenderly stroking along the gentle slope. “Imagine that, we’re actually going to have another one of those,” he said with a grin, indicating their daughter.

Ianto rolled his eyes, and then the two men broke out in laughter.

“Yes Jack,” Ianto said. “We are. Get used to it.”

Jack’s answering smile was brighter than the one Ianto gave him and pulled his partner in for another kiss before he gathered up the happy toddler to get her cleaned up for lunch.


End file.
